


Home

by ColorTeal



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: but i like it alot so i absolutely am posting it, this was a request as a slight alter of the end of Empire of Stone, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorTeal/pseuds/ColorTeal





	Home

Grit rubbed a damaged hand over his badge. Ratchet had offered to take him to Cybertron. There were still Decepticons as a faction, even if the war was over. A nice option now that everything was finished but since he had refused to give information to the Autobot... He was certain the option wasn’t viable anymore.

He decided that was okay.

The Decepticon Empire would always exist. And if every Con went home, then the Decepticon movement wouldn’t spread through the galaxy.

Grit felt one of the deep cracks in his insignia. He was okay with not going home.

He was building home.


End file.
